


redolence

by peona



Series: farther than eternity [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha Hwang Hyunjin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Han Jisung | Han, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Scenting, Slight Possessiveness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22042009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peona/pseuds/peona
Summary: "I don’t know how you go around all day with an alpha constantly scenting and smelling you. Especially since you two aren’t even dating or bonded."Hyunjin is obsessed with Jisung's scent. It wouldn't be a problem, except Jisung has been crushing on him for as long as he could remember.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Implied Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Implied Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: farther than eternity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635583
Comments: 32
Kudos: 901





	1. can you hug me warmly?

**Author's Note:**

> redolence
> 
> red·o·lence | re-də-lənts
> 
> an often pungent or agreeable odor.

“—He’s just so fucking annoying you know?” Seungmin finishes his long winded rant, and Jisung just stares at him. If he were to be honest, he’d tell Seungmin how it doesn’t sound like he’s annoyed by the alpha, Minho, he was just ranting about. Rather, it sounds like he’s harboring a massive crush on him. Jisung rather values his life though, and doesn’t bother to test the omega’s patience when he’s so keyed up.

“Yeah, I get that. You know statistically alphas are far more frustrating than any beta or omega?” He proposes. He gets a laugh out of Seungmin for that, but the alpha ( _oops_ ) currently with his face in Jisung’s neck makes a disgruntled noise.

Hyunjin pulls away from where he had been sniffing Jisung, frown on his overly handsome face. Jisung makes a cute face at him, trying to placate his hurt feelings.

“Don’t make that face at me,” Hyunjin huffs, looking away from Jisung’s antics.

“Jinnie I’m sorry,” Jisung coos, grabbing Hyunjin’s cheeks and dragging him back to face him. Hyunjin’s pout is far too cute, and Jisung feels the strong urge to kiss him. It hurts, thinking about kissing Hyunjin because Jisung knows that’s something he can’t have.

Jisung has been crushing on the alpha for an ungodly amount of time now. He can’t even remember when he first caught feelings for Hyunjin, but he knows it occurred before either of them had even presented. When Hyunjin turned sixteen and came barging into Jisung’s childhood bedroom to excitedly scream that he presented as an alpha, Jisung started praying every night that he would present as an omega. He wanted to be an omega so bad, even presenting as a beta would be fine, just anything that would let him be with Hyunjin. The relief when he did present as omega six months later, was immense. Jisung cried in happiness when his mother told him what was going on.

He thought from then on out, something would change in their relationship. They’d go from being best friends to being in love seamlessly, and it would be magical. That didn’t happen though, their relationship stayed basically the same, and Jisung gave up on having anything more after a while.

He pulls himself out of his thoughts, realizing he’s gone far too long without speaking.

“Hyunjin I really am sorry. You know I didn’t mean you.” He finally replies, and the soft smile on the alpha’s face at his words is worth it.

“Actually, you _should_ be talking about him. I don’t know how you go around all day with an alpha constantly scenting and smelling you. Especially since you two aren’t even dating or bonded,” Seungmin finishes. Jisung shrugs his shoulders, while Hyunjin opts to send a glare the other omega’s way.

“Hyunjin and I have always been this way. I don’t mind.”

“Jisung smells really good. Unlike you, and your vanilla scent,” Hyunjin wrinkles his nose in disgust. Seungmin rolls his eyes.

“Ok! Let’s drop this conversation. Go back to what you were doing before Hyunjin,” Jisung shoves Hyunjin’s face back into the crook of his neck and shoulder, and the alpha hums in content. Once Hyunjin is taken care of, Jisung mimes at Seungmin to start talking again.

Seungmin does start talking, and they converse for another hour before splitting up. He hugs the other omega goodbye, and then is pulled back directly into Hyunjin’s arms. Hyunjin rests his face gently in Jisung’s hair, breathing his scent in before they finally start walking. Hyunjin accompanies Jisung all the way back to his dorm before reluctantly parting, waving goodbye as he walks down the hall.

Jisung doesn’t even bother with switching out his clothes for pajamas, and crawls immediately into his bed. Eyes closing, he thinks of a world where Hyunjin is his alpha, and he’s Hyunjin’s omega. He falls asleep with a smile on his face.

*******

“You smell so much like Hyunjin, it’s overwhelming,” Chan comments, pulling back from their hug. Jisung hasn’t seen Chan in a long time, both of them being too caught up in studying for their majors, and Chan always going home to Australia during the holidays. This is the first time they’ve had to meet up in a while and Jisung is beyond happy to finally catch up with one of his oldest friends.

“Ah yeah, I know. We were just cuddling before his next class,” He answers, sliding down into the seat across the other. They’re meeting at Chan’s favorite restaurant, Sunshine’s Diner. It’s a quaint diner right off campus, convenient enough and with the best food. Jisung isn’t that hungry, so when the waitress comes by to take their order he only asks for a chocolate milkshake. Chan’s order is a laundry list of food, so much of it Jisung isn’t sure how he’ll eat it all. The waitress walks away once Chan’s done with his order and finally there’s room to talk again.

“So hyung, you smell different too. Been seeing someone that I don’t know about?” Jisung giggles at the thought. He knows Chan would be the perfect alpha to any lucky omega or beta, but the older has always had a soft spot for Jisung himself. He’s told him that if Jisung ever stops crushing on Hyunjin, that he would be waiting for him. As romantic as Chan’s words have always seemed, Jisung knows there’s no getting over Hyunjin for him, and he’s almost positive Chan hasn’t gotten over his thing for Jisung either. However, when Jisung looks at Chan and sees his red ears, he knows he’s actually hit something.

“Oh wow, you are seeing someone, aren’t you? That’s amazing hyung! What’s his name?” Jisung is bouncing in his seat, excitement bursting out of him.

“Relax Sungie,” Chan laughs and continues “his name is Changbin and he’s an omega. You don’t know him but I really want to introduce you two, I think you’ll get along amazingly.” Jisung beams, the fact that Chan thinks his new boyfriend will like him makes him feel flattered.

“I’d love to meet him hyung! I’ll send you my schedule later and we can set something up.”

“Yeah ok. So, how are things between you and Hyunjin? You said you two were cuddling earlier?” Chan wiggles his eyebrows suggestively at him, causing Jisung to lean over the table to punch his arm hard.

“Ow!”

“We were cuddling but it’s nothing serious. We’re still just friends.”

“Doesn’t smell like ‘just friends’ to me. His scent is all over you, he’s practically marked you as his!”

“That’s just because he likes how I smell! He’s not actually scenting me!” Jisung defends himself and Hyunjin.

“Look Jisung, I really don’t think it’s just about liking the way you smell. I’m pretty sure he’s making it so other alphas know you’re taken. I think he likes you.” Jisung’s breath hitches in his throat. Even just the _idea_ of Hyunjin liking him back is overwhelming him. Hyunjin wanting Jisung as much as he wants Hyunjin has always been an unattainable dream in his mind, so for someone to so blatantly suggest that— Jisung can barely breathe.

“Alright… ok. I don’t want to talk about me and Hyunjin anymore. Look, your food is here!” Jisung says wildly, some panic slightly slipping into his voice. The waitress sets down Jisung’s chocolate milkshake in front of him, throwing a straw down on the table. Then, she starts placing down Chan’s feast of a meal: pancakes, eggs, sausage _and_ bacon, plus a side of toast. Syrup gets placed on the table and Chan practically dumps the whole jar of it on his food. Jisung feels sick looking at that much food, and he can tell their beta waitress is judging the other as well.

“Chan hyung, you’re going to have a heart attack from all that food!” He tries to get through to the other, but his words fall on deaf ears, as Chan continues to plow through his breakfast— lunch? Brunch? Jisung doesn’t know. He sips his milkshake, eyes flashing all around the diner. It’s a vintage designed place, backless chrome stools with red padding lined along a big counter. There’s a cat clock on one wall, and a neon sun on another, tying together the theme of the restaurant and the name. The floor is black and white checkered, and overall Jisung thinks it’s cute.

“Maybe I’ll bring Hyunjin here someday… he likes places like this,” Jisung says thoughtlessly, more or less talking to himself than to Chan. The older snorts, but ultimately ignores his mumbling. Chan finishes his food a little while later, and he doesn’t let Jisung cover even his part of the bill.

“It’s my treat, I ate the most after all,” he tells him, soft smile on his face. Jisung smiles right back at him, and they walk out of the diner. Chan drives them back to campus, and he drops Jisung off at his dorm. He waves the alpha goodbye, turning around to head up to his room. Hyunjin gets out of his class at two o’clock and Jisung has to be ready to walk him back to the dorms.

Jisung knows Hyunjin is possessive of him, and that he hates when Jisung smells like anyone else other than him. The first thing he does when getting up to his room is spray some cologne. Chan’s scent lingers on his skin, but there’s nothing else he can do. There’s no time for a shower, so Jisung crosses his fingers that Hyunjin won’t notice. After finding a heavier coat and winding a scarf around his neck, he grabs a granola bar and heads out the door.

*******

“Hey pup,” Hyunjin calls, Jisung’s cheeks flaring red at the name. When the alpha gets close Jisung punches him, hard. Hyunjin winces, but laughs at Jisung anyway.

“I told you not to call me pup. It’s embarrassing,” he whines, eyes averted to his feet as Hyunjin wraps an arm around him.

“I’m going to keep calling you it though. It’s cute, plus I know you secretly love it, pup.” Jisung sighs, knowing there’s no changing this stubborn alpha’s mind.

Jisung suddenly notices Hyunjin sniffing, confusion filling the alphas face. He tenses slightly, knowing what’s confusing the boy but not breaching the subject himself. Of course, Hyunjin has no such fears of talking about what’s on his mind, and spills his thoughts immediately.

“I thought when I got out of class that you smelled different… but I thought it was just all the other students around. You do smell different though, I’m pretty sure I smell another alpha on you. Who is it? Did something happen?” Hyunjin is overreacting now, and Jisung rushes to soothe his overworking mind before it goes too far.

“Jinnie, calm down. You know the alpha, it’s just Chan hyung’s scent. We met for lunch and he hugged me. I was also in his car. Nothing bad happened,” he says gently, using a soft tone to further encourage Hyunjin to relax. Thankfully, it seems to do the trick, Hyunjin’s shoulders slumping with relief and the anxiety in the air dissapaiting.

“Oh… thank god. Don’t scare me like that!” Hyunjin shrieks a little, making Jisung shrink in on himself.

“Sorry… ” he whimpers, and the other seems to realize he scared him a little. He pulls Jisung tighter to himself, leaning down and pressing fleeting kisses to his cheeks and neck.

“It’s all right. I’m sorry for yelling,” Hyunjin confesses. Jisung can’t help but think about how lucky Hyunjin’s future mate will be, having such a caring alpha as their life partner.

“Wanna pick up where we left off before I had class?” Hyunjin suggests as they come upon his dorm. The idea is way too tempting to shut down, so Jisung nods his head in agreement. Hyunjin’s arm drops from his waist, hand coming down to grasp Jisung’s own instead as they enter the dorm building. Holding Hyunjin’s hand always makes Jisung feel like his insides have been replaced with cotton candy and jello. He feels soft and like he could collapse at any moment at just the small gesture of affection from the alpha.

Squeezing his hand, Hyunjin drags Jisung into his dorm and lays them both in his bed. He has Jisung pressed up against his front, and their scents mingle together while they lay. Jisung closes his eyes, humming contently.

“Mm, is my cute pup satisfied? Like cuddling with alpha?” Hyunjin murmurs sleepily. Jisung doesn’t reply, snuggling deeper into the blankets and _Hyunjin_ instead.

*******

Jisung throws his highlighter down on the table, a clicking sound following the drop. His head is spinning with all the information he’s just absorbed into his brain, yet he feels like he still hasn’t studied enough. A sigh falls from his mouth, and he sinks back into the couch he’s sitting on.

The sound of books slamming closed echoes around him, and when Jisung picks his head up, he can see his friends have given up as well.

“If I have to read one more page of this stupid text book I think my head will explode,” Seungmin groans. A snort is heard at the remark, and Jisung’s eyes jump over to Minho.

Minho is a not-friend of Seungmin’s who's been hanging out with them whenever they get together. Jisung was the one who invited him to study with them, and he’s proven to be entertaining. Seungmin sends a glare his way at the sound he let out, but it doesn’t deter him. Instead, the alpha laughs loudly. When he calms down from his impromptu laughter, Minho wipes some tears from his eyes.

“Sorry… thinking about your head exploding like that was just too comical.” He says, and Seungmin rolls his eyes.

“I agree with Seungminnie though. I think I’ll explode too if I read anymore,” Hyunjin answers. Jisung looks at the alpha to his left, and Hyunjin does look like he’s exhausted. They’ve been working for hours in the common room of Jisung’s dorm, the sound of pens and pages turning the only noise for awhile. Jisung thinks they all deserve a break now, and so he suggests it.

“How about we take a break? We could go play games or something?” Jisung thinks about Felix in that moment, a beta who’s only a day younger than himself. Felix is a serious video-gamer, and since he has a whole room to himself like Hyunjin, his room is set up for any and all games. Jisung likes to turn on Felix’s Wii and play tennis when they hang out, it’s his favorite.

“Yeah. Let’s do that. Great suggestion pup~” Hyunjin ruffles his hair, and Jisung swats his hand away. They pack up their things, planning what they’re going to do as they go. Jisung finishes stuffing his backpack, throwing it over his shoulder to leave.

In hindsight, he should’ve seen it coming, the shirt he’s wearing is extremely old. Jisung can remember owning it all the way back in middle school, so it shouldn’t come as a surprise to him when it rips apart on him. The motion of his bag straps and his arms stretching must’ve been too much for the shirt, as a huge hole rips open by his armpit. Embarrassment starts to seep into him, and he stands in the middle of the room just holding his shirt closed. His friends are moving further away from him, but Jisung can’t function past the vaguely panicked “ _oh shit_ ” looping in his head. He really wishes he would’ve opted for a different shirt when he got dressed that morning.

He doesn’t end up having to do anything though, because in true Hyunjin fashion, the other is the one to notice Jisung hasn’t moved. He catches the alpha look around their group, before he turns his head and makes eye contact with Jisung. Jisung awkwardly nods at him, breaking the eye contact as he grimaces. Hyunjin stops the others from exiting the building and turns around to walk back the few paces to Jisung.

“Jisung… Aren’t you coming?” Hyunjin asks him the question, but his eyes won’t move away from where Jisung holds his shirt together.

“Um. My shirt ripped?” His reply comes out as a question, and he holds onto the shirt material tighter.

“Your shirt ripped? How bad is it? Let me see.” Hyunjin’s hands move to where Jisung’s are clenching the torn fabric, lightly grabbing them. He moves Jisung’s hands away on his own, and with nothing keeping the rip together, all of Jisung’s skin is exposed. The hole reaches past his armpit and a little bit towards his chest, and he shivers as the cold air hits his skin. Hyunjin’s eyes widen at just how big the shirt is gaping, and Jisung rushes to cover himself again.

“You can’t keep wearing that!” Hyunjin exclaims, and Jisung lets out a huff.

“I know, but I don’t have anything else with me.” He tells him flatly. For some reason, Hyunjin’s eyes light up at his reply, some sort of idea forming in his mind.

In the next second, Jisung watches Hyunjin shrug off his hoodie, leaving the alpha in his long sleeved tee only. Jisung swallows at the sight, the black shirt tight to the alpha’s chest. He doesn’t have long to fixate on it though, because Hyunjin is shoving his hoodie into Jisung’s arms.

Jisung looks down at the clothing, blinking in surprise. He holds it up to his face, examining it. The hoodie is gray, and “ _charms_ ” is splashed across the chest in block type. The inside of the hood is navy in color, and Jisung knows that this is Hyunjin’s favorite hoodie.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Put it on so we can go!” Hyunjin exclaims loudly, breaking Jisung out of his head.

“W-won’t you be cold without it?”

“No. My shirt is long sleeved, and besides you know my body runs hot.” Jisung flushes, nodding his head at Hyunjin’s explanation. He throws the hoodie on, pulling it down over his body. The hood flops down on top of his head, briefly covering his eyes before he shoves it back. The static from the hood material causes his hair to stand up wildly, and the sight causes Hyunjin to let out a giggle. He pats down Jisung’s hair, staring at him fondly while doing so.

They just stand there for a moment, admiring each other for no other reason than they can. Jisung snuggles his face into the fabric of Hyunjin’s hoodie, breathing in the scent of the alpha. Hyunjin has a satisfied look as Jisung does this, and it sends a small flush up Jisung’s cheeks. Their moment is interrupted by their friends calling out to them, shouting about moving along.

“We’ve been standing here for five minutes, come on!” Jisung smiles, jogging over to the door. They leave the building like that, the sound of bickering following them outside. Jisung gives his fair share of rebuttals, and he laughs hard as Seungmin and Hyunjin go at each other’s throats.

At the end of the night, once they’re done hanging out together and go their separate ways, Jisung doesn’t give Hyunjin his hoodie back. The other doesn’t say a word, and Jisung is glad. He sends a text to the alpha later letting him know about the fate of his beloved hoodie.

_han pup: youre never getting this back I hope you know_

Unsurprisingly, he gets a reply back right away.

_hyunjinnie ♡: keep it. it looks better on you ~_

Jisung throws his phone down, rolling over and away from the words. He leaves Hyunjin on read, feeling the alpha isn’t deserving of a reply for flustering him. His phone buzzes again, and Jisung can’t stop himself from reading the new messages.

_hyunjinnie ♡: are you leaving me on read?_

_hyunjinnie ♡: aw did I fluster you pup_

_hyunjinnie ♡: cute. han jisung is cute_

Jisung rolls his eyes, knowing Hyunjin’s texts are just to annoy a reply out of him. Nonetheless, his tactic works, Jisung rushing to send his own texts back.

_han pup: shut up_

_han pup: I’m not cute_

_han pup: youre so annoying_

The bubbles that signal Hyunjin is typing pop up right away, and Jisung can’t stop his eye roll.

_hyunjinnie ♡: call me annoying all you want pup. it doesn’t stop you from being cute_

_han pup: >:(_

_han pup: i don’t wanna talk to you anymore_

_han pup: goodbye and goodnight hwang hyunjin_

Jisung is satisfied with his texts, and crosses his arms triumphantly. More messages blow up Jisung’s phone, and Jisung grins at each one.

_hyunjinnie ♡: noo don’t leave me_

_hyunjinnie ♡: jisuuuuuung_

_hyunjinnie ♡: pup please talk to me :(((_

_hyunjinnie ♡: at least say goodnight properly >:(_

Jisung is weak, he knows he is. And so he concedes to Hyunjin’s pleas right away.

_han pup: ok_

_han pup: goodnight jinnie ♡_

_hyunjinnie ♡: goodnight hannie_

Jisung lets a stupid squeal out at the nickname. Hyunjin calls him “baby” and “pup” all the time, but “ _Hannie_ ” is more rare. The nickname warms his heart, reminding him of when they were younger. Hyunjin used to call him “Hannie” all the time when they were in elementary school, but it ultimately got dropped for “pup” and “baby” as they grew.

Jisung goes to sleep with a smile on his face.

*******

“He looks like a fucking dog,” Jeongin mentions, making faces while he watches Hyunjin. The three of them are at the park, spending the weekend together. Jeongin finally came up from their hometown to visit, and while Jisung was excited, Hyunjin was ecstatic. The younger’s family lives next door to Hyunjin’s, and when they were all at home Hyunjin took care of Jeongin like a little brother. When they both left for college, Hyunjin cried about having to leave Jeongin behind. Jeongin had to pry the older off of him so they could leave.

This is the first time the younger has visited them, and it’s caused the alpha to let loose and be excitable. He’s running around the park, doing circles around the tree Jisung and Jeongin are sitting under.

“Give him a break. He missed you,” Jisung says softly, eyes never leaving Hyunjin. Jeongin sighs, back sliding down the tree trunk.

“Yeah, I missed him too. I missed you both. How have you been? Are you two dating yet?” Jeongin’s tone gets increasingly more excited as he questions Jisung.

“You know, I feel like this is all I’ve been talking about recently. Why are my friends so obsessed with my love life?”

“Maybe because you two are disgusting together and it’s always in front of our faces? You’ve basically made it that we all _have_ to be involved hyung,” Jeongin finishes smartly. Jisung childishly sticks his tongue out.

“I’ll take that as a no then.”

“No, we aren’t dating.” Jisung sighs. It’s the truth but he wishes he didn’t have to say it so much.

The topic is dropped then, and Jisung is thankful because Hyunjin is finally tired of his laps and sits down next to them. He’s panting, and he frantically searches their surroundings for a water bottle. It’s hilarious watching Hyunjin fumble with his tongue sticking out of his mouth, and Jisung laughs hard at him. He ends up handing Hyunjin his own water bottle when the alpha’s hands turn out to be too clumsy to grasp and find the other bottles. He chugs it down, letting out an “ah” sound in satisfaction.

“What were you two talking about?” Hyunjin tries to clue himself into their conversation. Jisung does _not_ want to tell Hyunjin what they were actually talking about, so he comes up with a different topic immediately.

“I was just telling Jeongin about how it’s good he visited this weekend, because next weekend I’ll be in hiding. You know, heat and all,” he laughs it off, trying to pass as calm and cool instead of the slightly panicked he actually is.

“Oh it’s that soon?” Hyunjin sounds so sad, and Jisung’s heart clenches.

“Yeah… it is.” He doesn’t know what to say now that he’s brought the mood down, so he just lets his reply hang awkwardly in the air. Hyunjin’s face forms a pout, his eyebrows furrowing. Jeongin hits Hyunjin suddenly, and the alpha yelps in pain.

“Jeongin! Why?!”

“Stop pouting, you look ugly.” Hyunjin ignores the younger with a scoff, and goes back to talking with Jisung.

“Don’t disappear on me too soon, ok? I wanna spend as much time with you as I can before it hits.” His heart flutters, and Jisung wants to yell at it. _Stop fluttering all the time, stupid heart. We can’t have him. Don’t let it affect you._

“Ok.” He sends the alpha a wistful glance when he’s not looking, wishing they could spend time together _during_ his heat too. It makes him ache.

“Hyung! You wanna go pick some dandelions with me?” Jeongin asks. Jisung loves this kid’s spontaneity.

“Yes!” He springs up from the ground, grabbing the younger’s hand and sprinting off with him to go collect the flowers. They collect all the yellow ones, and blow away the ones that have turned to white fuzzies. Jisung finds a buttercup flower and holds it under Jeongin’s chin, and they howl in laughter when his chin glows yellow.

“You like butter!”

“Who doesn’t like butter?!”

Hyunjin joins them eventually, and Jisung can safely say it’s the most fun he’s had in awhile.


	2. i'll make you my lover

Jisung hates going into heat. 

He tracks his heats, so he knows when he’s due, but even if he didn’t track them, his body would alert him. A week before his heat, his hips start aching, he starts feeling needy, and his emotions are all over the place. He always waits out his heat by himself, but something feels different this time. 

His hips still ache, he still wants to cry at the drop of a hat, and he’s definitely needy. But there’s no way Jisung can do it alone this time. Somehow, over the course of who knows how long, Jisung has fallen deeper into his affections for a certain lanky alpha. He thinks all the false hope his friends have been filling him with, insisting Hyunjin has feelings for him too, may be the cause. Somehow their words have stuck in his head, and Jisung has stood by and watched as he went from crushing to being madly in love. 

Now, as his heat is nearing and he’s still spending all his time with the alpha of his affections, Jisung is desperate to not go through this alone. He wants Hyunjin— no, he  _ needs  _ Hyunjin’s help this time. Maybe if he won’t fuck him, he’ll at least let Jisung have another one of his hoodies? God, Jisung wants to build his nest full of Hyunjin’s things only, have the alpha surrounding him. 

He decides at that moment that he’ll ask Hyunjin about it when he sees the alpha later. He has no shame left to hold him back from asking— all that could happen is Hyunjin says no. Jisung knows the boy is way too attached to him to cut off contact just because Jisung wants his help through his heat. He would even dare to say Hyunjin is infatuated with him. Determined, Jisung makes his way to where he’s meeting his friend, the small diner he had lunch with Chan at all those weeks ago. 

It’s a short walk, where it took them five minutes by car it takes Jisung fifteen minutes on foot. It is cold out though, by the time he arrives at the diner his nose and cheeks are frozen. He was smart enough to wear gloves and his winter boots keep his feet warm, but his jacket is no match for the cold. His hat doesn’t cover his ears enough, and altogether he feels like a popsicle stepping through the door. Warm air blasts him at the entrance, highlighting his cold and shivering form. His eyes dart around for Hyunjin, and sure enough he’s sitting at a booth in the back. Jisung walks himself over, still shivering with each step. Hyunjin is staring him down as he approaches, knowing Jisung arrived without the younger having to announce his presence. 

Jisung goes to sit down across from Hyunjin but the alpha frowns at him, shaking his head. Jisung understand what he wants, and walks to the other side of the booth to sit next to Hyunjin instead. 

“You’re freezing, pup,” Hyunjin frowns, rubbing his hands up and down Jisung’s arms. Jisung whines, cuddling into Hyunjin. 

“C-cold. Wa-lked her-e,” he tries to say through the shivering. It’s clear Hyunjin understood him despite the shivering, and he pulls him closer into his arms. 

“We’re going to have to double bundle you when we leave,” Hyunjin speaks to himself. Jisung rolls his eyes at the alpha’s protectiveness, but he lets it slide as another one of Hyunjin’s traits. Another thing that makes him the best mate anyone could have. Which  _ oh right _ , mating, bond, heat. He pushes back slightly from Hyunjin so they can make eye contact. 

“Jinnie… I have to ask you something,” Jisung breaks eye contact, fidgeting his hands in his lap. Two fingers under his chin lift his face, forcing him to make eye contact with the alpha again. 

“What is it baby?” Hyunjin’s voice is oh so soft, and Jisung breathes his scent in deep. He knows Hyunjin is letting more of his scent surround them, the warm smell of cinnamon mixed with the fresh smell of mint clogging his head. 

“Can’t think… you smell too good alpha,” Jisung whispers, voice uncharacteristically soft and bordering on a moan. Hyunjin tenses, but it doesn’t affect Jisung, still far too caught up in everything else going on. 

“Jisung—“ Hyunjin is interrupted, a waiter appearing at their table. 

“Hello, what can I get for you two tonight?” The waiter asks, and the sound of his voice has Jisung jumping away from Hyunjin. He cowers into himself, trying to make his body as small as possible. Hyunjin growls lowly, agitated at the interruption and that the waiter made Jisung move away from him. With the non-stop intense growling from Hyunjin, the waiter hastily shoves his pad and pen back into his apron. 

“Right. I’ll give you two more time to look at the menu,” he squeaks, rushing away from their table. Hyunjin turns back to look at Jisung immediately, the boy refusing to meet his gaze. 

Glaring, he grabs Jisung by the wrist, making him stand up. Jisung doesn’t have time to register what’s happening, Hyunjin shoving layer after layer onto him. He manhandles Jisung back into his coat, then puts his own coat on the omega. Then he wraps Jisung’s scarf back around his neck, forces his gloves on to the boy’s tiny hands, and pulled his hat down far over his ears. Only once Jisung is sufficiently covered in layers and Hyunjin’s one barrier against the cold is a light fleece, do they leave the diner.

Hyunjin is basically running them down the sidewalk towards their campus, and Jisung’s shorter frame can barely keep up. He’s frustrated beyond belief, Hyunjin acting completely out of character. He doesn’t appreciate this side of the alpha, and after being roughly dragged for a few minutes Jisung rips himself away. 

“What the  _ hell _ is going on?! We didn’t get to eat, and you were really rude to our waiter! This isn’t like you, this isn’t the Hyunjin I know!” Jisung yells, arms flailing in the air. His words seem to anger the alpha before him even more, his brows creasing in further before he starts to spit a rebuttal back at him. 

“What’s wrong with me? What’s wrong with you! I’m not the one that said ‘Hyunjin I need to ask you a question’ and then instead of asking it, moaned out for me! That was all you!” Hyunjin grabs at his own hair and pulls, frustration boiling over completely. Jisung feels embarrassment creep into him, but it gets shoved down by the ire fueling him. 

“That was all your fault! I did want to ask you something but then you— then you made me dizzy with your  _ stupid  _ intoxicating scent! How was I supposed to react?!”

“I was trying to calm you down, you seemed nervous! You can’t blame this all on me Han Jisung.” 

“Yes, I can and I will,” Jisung huffed, trying to cross his arms over his chest. They don’t quite meet, the double jackets restricting his movement. 

“Fine, I’ll let you blame it all on me. But you have to tell me what your question was,” Hyunjin bargains, wanting Jisung to just spill it out quickly. It’s so cold, especially since he gave his own jacket to the omega, and Hyunjin would prefer to be someplace warm soon. He hugged himself to try to keep some warmth in, but Jisung doesn’t seem to notice. 

“Ugh, you’re unbelievable! I was going to ask you to help me through my heat, you asshole!” He seethes, baring his teeth at the alpha. Only after he gets his question out, does the anger drain out of his body. His shoulders slump, and he looks at the ground defeatedly, tears springing to his eyes. Jisung sniffles, wiping at his face as the stupid tears start to fall. 

“I just… was going to ask you to help me through my heat. I understand if it’s a no, maybe you could g-give me another hoodie or something?” Jisung hates this, there’s nothing more embarrassing to him than crying in front of his crush. Stupid pre-heat hormones and annoying hot-headed alpha. After Jisung is sure he’s stopped crying, he looks up at Hyunjin who still hasn’t said a word. He’s frozen in place, staring at Jisung like he can’t believe the words that just came out of his mouth. It makes him self conscious, squirming in place at the intense stare. 

“Jinnie, now would be the time to answer me,” he calls out nervously, and that seems to shake Hyunjin out of his daze. 

Hyunjin starts taking steps to where Jisung stands, only stopping when they’re face to face. Jisung can feel the alpha’s breath on his face, and he closes his eyes out of fear. Fear of being rejected, of putting himself out there the way he has. 

The longer Hyunjin stays silent the more scared he gets, and so it completely takes him by surprise as he feels hands cupping his cheeks. The touch is gentle, thumbs sweeping gently over his cheek bones, before delicately angling his face. In the next moment, Jisung feels lips upon his own. He gasps, not expecting this at all, but God does it feel good. It’s so good, as amazing as Jisung always knew kissing Hyunjin would be. 

He’s as gentle with kissing him as he was holding his face, their mouths moving lightly against each other’s. Jisung wraps his arms around Hyunjin’s neck, having to go onto his tiptoes to keep their lips locked. After what feels like a lifetime of kissing but also like it’s only been thirty seconds, they pull away. Panting slightly as they leaned their foreheads against each other. Jisung opens his eyes, pulling completely away from Hyunjin now. 

“What, what was that?” He asks, needing to know if that kiss is what he hopes it was. 

“That was me answering your question,” Is the only reply Hyunjin gives him, but Jisung is not letting him get away with just that. 

“Ok, but what did that answer mean? Was it a no? Did you kiss me out of sympathy, a ‘here’s something you can think about’? Or was it a ‘yeah, I’ll help you through your heat as a friend only’ kiss? Hyunjin, I need to know what this means!” Jisung’s anxiety is out of control in his head, scenario after scenario of what their kiss could’ve actually meant, instead of what he wants it to mean. 

Luckily, Hyunjin can see the anxiousness on his face, and rushes to answer him. 

“Jisung, the kiss meant none of those. It meant that I’ll help you through your heat and more. If you want it,” He says the last part quietly, some of his own insecurities slipping into his mind as well.

“I want it! I— I want more with you.” Jisung doesn’t hesitate to admit it, Hyunjin offering him everything he’s ever wanted is too good to refuse. 

“Yeah? You want more with me, pup? Wanna be mine and mine alone? My pretty omega?” Hyunjin’s words are so possessive and it’s everything Jisung has dreamt of hearing. He nods his head, mouth not being able to form any more words. Hyunjin accepts the nonverbal answer, mouth splitting into the cutest grin ever. His eyes are crinkled and his cheeks are red, Jisung can’t believe how adorable this alpha is. How adorable  _ his  _ alpha is. 

Hyunjin picks him up and spins them around in his euphoria, but he misjudged the weather and the ground they were walking on. There’s ice beneath their feet and at Hyunjin’s sudden turn, they both go tumbling to the ground. Hyunjin let’s out an  _ “oof”  _ at the impact, rubbing at his sore bottom that took the brunt of the fall. Jisung bursts into laughter though, his happiness spreading through his whole body. His laugh is loud and long and it causes him to collapse into Hyunjin’s chest, where he can feel when the other starts laughing too. They stand themselves back up again, and look at each other before bursting into giggles once again. 

“That didn’t go how it was supposed to..” Hyunjin says once his giggles die down, the cutest pout gracing his face. Jisung leans up and presses a chaste kiss on the mole under Hyunjin’s eye, soothing his bruised ego. 

“It was better than what you had planned,” he assures him. In that moment, Jisung realizes how cold it actually is outside. He looks down at himself and all his layers, then back at Hyunjin and how bare he is. It appalls him, they’ve been outside for so long now, and Hyunjin is far underdressed. 

“Jinnie you must be freezing! Please take your coat back, I’ll be fine!” He freaks out, rushing to get the coat off his body and onto Hyunjin’s.

“Jisung, baby, I swear I’m fine. All the adrenaline of that fight we had hit me and now I’m actually hot,” he tries to reason with the omega, but he’s not having it. Jisung successfully gets the coat off his shoulders and he shoves it into Hyunjin’s arms. When the alpha just stares at it, Jisung rolls his eyes and moves to help him into it. 

“Must I do everything myself?” He mumbled, and Hyunjin’s cute giggle is worth the statement. Once Hyunjin is in the coat Jisung feels much better, and takes the boy’s hand in his own to continue their walk home. Hyunjin buries his nose into the jacket as they walk, sighing contentedly. Jisung looks at him in question, wondering what’s making him look so at peace. 

“This jacket smells like you. Like roses and apple pie,” he says, voice sounding like he’s in a dream. Jisung giggles at him, squeezing his hand in a show of affection. 

“I always knew you liked my scent, but I just assumed that was a friendship thing,” he confesses, and Hyunjin gives him a wide eyed look. 

“I was constantly scenting you! How could you think that was a friendship thing?!” His voice is shrill, as if he can’t believe Jisung ever saw his obsession as only platonic. 

“I just did! I assumed it was a you and me thing! You’ve told me I smell good since before I presented!” He defends, Hyunjin shakes his head in his disbelief. 

“Yeah, and I had a crush on you then too. You’ve always smelled good because I  _ like _ you. Not because you’re my friend.” Jisung stays silent at that, thinking the other’s words over. 

“If you’ve really liked me that long… then that means we could’ve been together sooner. I’ve had feelings for you just as long,” he tells Hyunjin, and the other looks annoyed. 

“You mean to tell me we wasted all this time? I could’ve been kissing you so much sooner!” He sounds agitated, and so Jisung pinches the skin of his hand. 

“Ow! Why did you do that?” 

“Because you were getting worked up again! Don’t worry about the past, it doesn’t matter anymore. What matters is now we know how each other feels, we’re going to be together, and no more time is wasted.” They’re silent the rest of the walk, enjoying the night sky and each other’s presence. 

Just as they arrive at Hyunjin’s dorm (it’s closer to Sunshine’s Diner than Jisung’s) snow starts to fall from the sky. Jisung looks up just in time for a snowflake to fall into his eye, and he squeals at the feeling. Hyunjin laughs at him, and Jisung sticks his tongue out at him childishly. 

“Come on pup, don’t be like that!” Jisung doesn’t listen, sticking his tongue out again and for longer this time. It appears to be a mistake though when Hyunjin lunges forward, his own tongue hanging out of his mouth. He licks all around Jisung’s mouth, getting his tongue, chin, and cheeks all wet with spit.

“Ew! You’re so fucking gross!” Jisung screams, running away from the alpha. 

“Get back here!” Hyunjin yells, chasing after him. They run around in the snow like that for who knows how long before they’re tired, giving in and going into the building. Hyunjin’s room is on the fourth floor, and Jisung complains the whole way up the flights of stairs. 

“My hips hurt, Jinnie please carry me,” “I’m so tired, I’m not gonna make it,” “Just leave me here to die,” “Hyunjin I’m so damn hungry why didn’t we eat at the diner.” By the time they reach his room, Hyunjin is beyond relieved. He shoves the whining omega inside the room and onto his bed, ignoring his thousands of other complaints while he roams around his room. 

“Hwang Hyunjin I’m talking to you! Why aren’t you listening to me?” Jisung’s annoyance is palpable but when Hyunjin turns around with two cup ramens and pajamas, he shuts up immediately. 

“Never mind, forget my complaints. You’re the best in the world, thank you so much alpha~” Jisung says cutely, making grabby hands at the pajamas. Hyunjin rolls his eyes, tossing them at the omega before turning around. He walks over to the small sink in his room, turning on the faucet before opening the cups. He fills them with water, then puts them one at a time into the microwave. When the first one is ready, he grabs his extra pair of chopsticks and brings the food over to where Jisung sits in his bed, drowning in the fabric of Hyunjin’s clothes. 

Hyunjin finishes making his own ramen, and sits down beside Jisung to eat with him. They eat in silence, only the sound of their slurping to be heard. As two overly hungry boys they finish their food quickly, shoving it in the trash can at the side of Hyunjin’s bed. Bellies full and pajamas on, the two of them begin to get sleepy. Unconsciously they maneuver themselves into their usual cuddle position, Hyunjin spooning Jisung. Finally comfortable and warm, the two fall asleep quickly.

*******

Jisung’s heat hits in the morning. 

He wakes up sweating and shaking, headache pounding away, making him feel horrible. Hyunjin’s scent is stronger than ever, intoxicating him and making him feel oh so needy. He needs more of it, more of the alpha and  _ oh—  _ his heat is starting. Jisung knew it was coming, after all that’s what their talk was about last night. He just hadn’t expected to wake up to it  _ today,  _ he thought he was still a few days out. 

He doesn’t spare it another thought, his instincts screaming at him to do something. He moves to get out of the bed, but Hyunjin’s arms are locked tight around his waist. Jisung whines loudly, moving and using as much force as he can to break free. He does get out of Hyunjin’s grasp, but wakes the alpha in the process. Jisung scrambles out of the bed, looking around for anything he can use to make a nest. 

“Baby… whataya doing?” Hyunjin grumbles, morning voice low and scratchy. The gravely tone causes Jisung to pause in his steps, slick suddenly leaking from his hole. He’s so turned on it nearly hurts to walk, but Jisung has to find something, he needs to make his nest,  _ now.  _ He grabs a sweatshirt out of Hyunjin’s hamper, and throws it at the bed. He finds some extra blankets in the small closet, and with their addition he’s satisfied. 

He goes back to the bed and drops the blankets down, drowning a sleepy but more aware Hyunjin in all the items. He surrounds all edges and corners of the bed with the blankets, and he lines it with Hyunjin’s pillows too. He saves one pillow and the shirt to hold for himself, and he can finally relax in the nest. 

Surrounded in Jisung’s makeshift nest, Hyunjin sits up. He looks at Jisung, and the longer he’s awake the more aware he becomes. He can now smell the heat on Jisung, his scent becoming overwhelming to the alpha. It’s mixed with Hyunjin’s own smell, and he can feel his cock hardening in his pants. 

“Is my pup in heat?” Hyunjin speaks up, Jisung’s flushed face turning in his direction. The omega’s eyes are glossed over, seeming like he’s only half there. Jisung blinks at the alpha, brain not functioning at full capacity. Hyunjin coos at his blank stare, hand reaching to stroke his face. 

“Aw, baby can’t even speak. You must be hurting so much? You need alpha, right?” His questions are rhetorical, he knows the answer without the omega even having to say anything. Jisung still answers him, a whine crawling out of his throat. He nuzzles his face into Hyunjin’s hand, skin burning where the alpha is touching him. 

“Alpha...” He moans out, slick leaking out his hole. He’s so hard, and he needs  _ something  _ to happen. Luckily Hyunjin seems to understand that, growl rumbling in his chest. In the next second Jisung is pinned to the bed, dark eyes staring down at him. 

“I’ll take care of you omega, don’t worry,” Hyunjin’s hand moves down Jisung’s chest as he speaks, not stopping until he grabbed ahold of his small cock. 

Jisung is so sensitive already, he gasps loudly at the touch. It’s obvious how much Hyunjin likes Jisung’s reaction to his touch, smirk on his face. 

“You’re so cute, pup. I’ve barely touched you, but you’re fit to burst.”

“Hurts alpha,” Jisung cries, tears brimming in his eyes. 

Hyunjin doesn’t reply, choosing instead to start moving his hand up and down Jisung’s length. He cries out at the friction, at how good it feels. Jisung is already so worked up from the heat and it doesn’t take him long to come, a few strokes from Hyunjin and his back is arching off the bed. 

“Jinnie,” he whines. His cock is still painfully hard even after his orgasm, flushed red against his belly. After seeing Jisung come, Hyunjin can’t hold himself back anymore, and he crashes his lips against his omega’s. The kiss is heated, open mouthed almost immediately. Hyunjin licks every crevice of Jisung’s mouth, kisses him till his lips are swollen. 

He pulls back after a while, moving his mouth down Jisung’s neck. He smells so good there; his scent so powerful it drives the alpha insane. He sucks at the skin harshly, creating bruise after bruise along it. Jisung is moaning as Hyunjin marks him, and on a particularly harsh suck of his skin, he lets out a wail. 

“Please. Need more,” Jisung begs, wide eyes glistening with his unshed tears. Becoming just as frantic as the omega is, Hyunjin gives in to his plead. He pulls away from where he was marking his neck, and scoots down the bed. He pulls the omega’s soaked pants and underwear off, before moving between his legs. Hyunjin maneuvers himself until he is face level with Jisung’s ass. He spreads his cheeks, and moans at the sight of how wet the omega is. There’s slick dripping from his hole and running down the backs of his thighs, skin glistening. 

Hyunjin leans forward, licking up the slick on his thighs. He groans, the taste of the omega so sweet on his tongue; he loves it. He cleans up both thighs of the mess, and looks up till he’s eye level with Jisung’s hole again. With not even a moment's hesitation, he leans down and licks a stripe along his hole. The reaction he gets out of the omega is enough encouragement he needs to do it again, a cute sob falling from his lips. 

He eats Jisung out this way, tongue licking all around the puckered skin. Obscene slurping sounds can be heard as Hyunjin sucks at his hole. Then, when he’s got his full of just licking and sucking, Hyunjin dips his tongue inside. 

“A-alpha!” Jisung shouts, the sensation of Hyunjin’s tongue entering him making him see stars. He lets out little hiccups as the alpha rims him, more slick dripping from him and into Hyunjin’s mouth. Then, when Jisung is too into how much the alpha’s mouth is pleasuring him, Hyunjin pushes a finger inside next to his tongue. 

“Ah— ha!” Jisung orgasms again, new come mixing with the dried come still on his stomach. Hyunjin doesn’t slow down, slipping another finger inside him immediately. Jisung is loose already, hole gaping from the heat. Hyunjin wants to be extra careful though; he couldn’t live with himself if he ever hurt the omega. He pulls his mouth away to focus on fingering him, adding a third finger when he thinks Jisung is ready. He thrusts them deep, and angles his fingers different ways. He finally stops changing the angle when he finds Jisung’s spot, a loud scream of  _ “Hyunjin!”  _ the only answer he needs. 

He presses up against the spot, holding his knuckles against it. Tear tracks are staining the pretty omega’s face, and new tears run off the sides of his flushed face. He’s a beautiful sight to see, so wrecked and it’s all because of Hyunjin himself. He growls in satisfaction, pulling his fingers from the omegas hole. Hyunjin searches his night table until he finds what he’s looking for, grabbing a condom before turning back to Jisung. 

Hyunjin removes his own clothes with haste, almost tripping trying to get back on the bed. He ripped open the condom quickly, rolling it on after. As much as his alpha instincts screamed at him to fill the omega with his pups, Hyunjin knew now wasn’t the time. They weren’t ready for kids yet, and it’s better to prevent than to give into himself.

He grabbed his own straining cock, rubbing it up and down a few times. Low moans spilled out of his mouth as he stroked himself, and he stares the omega down. Jisung’s eyes are wide in admiration as he stares at Hyunjin’s large cock, practically drooling at the thought of getting it inside him. He’s so beyond desperate for it now, he needs to be fucked like he needs air. He tries to rush Hyunjin along, whining loudly and squirming around on the bed. His efforts prove futile; Hyunjin doesn’t even look an ounce affected by his sounds. If he gets any reaction from the alpha, it’s him slowing down his strokes, eyes never leaving Jisung’s face. 

Jisung realizes that Hyunjin is teasing him, making him wait longer on purpose. He doesn’t think that’s at all fair, he’s in heat! How can Hyunjin keep him waiting like this? 

“Hyunjinnie! I’m hot, and wet, and if I don’t get your cock in me  _ now  _ I swear to god—“ 

“Alright, baby I’m sorry. You’re just so pretty to look at this way, I don’t want any of this to end.” 

“I do want it to end! Now stick your dick in me and give me your knot before I kick you out!” Jisung yells. Hyunjin throws his head back and laughs, holding his hands up in a mock surrender. 

He positions himself between Jisung’s spread legs, grabbing ahold of his dick to line himself up. He teases his cock around Jisung’s hole, rubbing the head against it but not breaching. Eventually, he too tires of the teasing, and starts to push in. Jisung’s so wet and loose the glide in is easy, Hyunjin bottoming out quickly. They both gasped at the feeling; Jisung because he’s finally full and Hyunjin because Jisung’s ass feels so good around him. Not able to hold back any longer, Hyunjin draws his hips back and then slams forward again. 

He sets a brutal pace, fucking into Jisung as fast as he can. Every thrust in earns him a moan, and every drag out earns him a whine. Hyunjin’s cock feels beyond amazing inside him, filling him up. The constant growls spilling out of the alpha’s mouth would turn him on more if that was possible, but Jisung is already so hard. 

He’s close already, and he knows just what he needs to send him over the edge. Hyunjin must pick up on it too; in the next moment he’s throwing Jisung’s legs over his shoulders, spreading him wider. The new angle gives Jisung exactly what he needs, Hyunjin’s cock slamming into his prostate head on. It takes Jisung only a few more thrusts at the new angle to come again, grabbing onto Hyunjin’s back and digging his nails in when he does. 

Hyunjin isn’t tiring, fucking Jisung at the same brutal pace. Jisung has never seen his eyes darker, and the want swimming in them is intense. He feels so loved in that moment, Hyunjin giving him everything. There’s one thing though that Hyunjin still hasn’t given him that Jisung wants, and he’s not above begging for it. 

“Hyunjin, Hyunjin. Knot. I want your knot now.” 

“You want my knot? Want me to breed you? Fill you with my pups?” Hyunjin snarls at him, the words coming out of his mouth extremely hot. 

They both know Hyunjin can’t actually breed him right now, the condom he’s wearing standing in the way of that. However that doesn’t matter to them, and so Jisung nods his head in response. 

“Yes, yes. Want to carry your pups, be good for you. Alpha, please breed your omega.” 

Jisung’s words set something off inside the alpha,  _ “your omega”  _ on a loop inside his head. Hyunjin wants that more than anything, wants Jisung to be his and his alone. His possessiveness kicks in, and he kisses Jisung again. There’s a string of saliva connecting them after their kiss breaks, but it disappears when Hyunjin goes to shove his face into Jisung’s neck. 

He goes for the most sensitive spot; his face right where Jisung’s scent gland is. He licks at the spot, preparing it for what they both so clearly want. Hyunjin wants Jisung to belong to him in more ways than just words. He wants to mate him. He nuzzles into the spot after licking it, scenting him like crazy. 

“Mine,” he murmurs into the skin. Hyunjin doesn’t expect a reply, but Jisung gives him one anyway. 

“Yours,” he says, voice hoarse from all his moaning. Hearing the confirmation from the omega, that he’s  _ his,  _ and belongs to Hyunjin alone, eggs the alpha on. He pushes into Jisung one last time before he leans down and  _ bites.  _

Gasps of shock leave their mouths, the beginnings of their new bond forming. Jisung can  _ feel  _ Hyunjin now, and not just physically. He can feel him in his head, feel his heartbeat if he concentrates enough. It’s enough to bring tears to his eyes, this is something he’s wanted for so long. Practically his whole life. Hyunjin is his now, and he is Hyunjin’s. They’re mates. 

“Love you, ‘mega,” Hyunjin breathes, grunts leaving him. 

“Love you too alpha.” Confessions out in the air, Hyunjin finally comes. He pushes in one last time before his knot breaks, Jisung yelling out and coming immediately. They ride their orgasms out, breathing heavy as they both come down. Jisung’s cock is finally soft, temporarily sated by Hyunjin’s knot connecting them. Hyunjin maunevers them into a more comfortable position as they wait for his knot to go down. 

Hyunjin’s knot deflates after a while, and he goes to leave the bed for a moment. Jisung holds him back though, soft little cries of “nonononono” escaping him. Hyunjin coos, brushing his sweaty hair back off his face. Looking at his mate’s face, Hyunjin decides cleaning them up isn’t important enough to leave the nest Jisung has created. He settles back in, snuggling the omega close to him. 

They both know Jisung’s heat will hit again soon, but for now they bask in the reprieve, taking a moment to focus on their new bond. It’s unlike anything Hyunjin has ever felt before. Like he was empty before, and didn’t even know it until he found his other half. It’s nice, and he hums contently. He places his head at his favorite spot, Jisung’s neck. He breathes the omega’s scent in, and spreads his own to him. 

Jisung makes a noise, questioning tone in the sound. When Hyunjin doesn’t answer him, Jisung voices his thoughts verbally. 

“You sure do have an obsession with scenting me… any particular reason for that?” 

“Mmm yeah. You smell so nice and I like the way our scents mingle. Plus I love how it lets everyone know you’re mine.”

“I think the mark on my neck is enough for them to know I’m yours now.” 

“Don’t care. Now shush, it’s quiet time,” Hyunjin pushes his finger against Jisung’s lips, trying to shush him. Instead, Jisung bites at him, his teeth sinking in. He pulls his hand away quickly, hissing at the slight pain and indentations left behind. 

“You bit me!”

“You bit me first!” 

Hyunjin sputters, “that— that was different!” 

“You still bit me first.” 

“Quiet brat, didn’t I say it’s quiet time?” Hyunjin rolls his eyes. Thankfully Jisung does go quiet after that, and they relax. 

*******

“It took far too long for this to happen,” Seungmin deadpans, looking between the two mates. After Jisung’s heat broke, the first thing they made to do was tell their friends. There’s no way they could’ve hidden it, and neither of them wanted to anyway. 

“It took as long as it needed to,” Jisung huffs, crossing his arms over his chest. He glares Seungmin down, but the other isn’t even looking back at him. 

“It’s not like you can talk Seungminnie. How’s Minho hyung?” Hyunjin smirks, watching Seungmin get red in the face. 

“He’s as annoying as ever and this conversation has nothing to do with him. Can we  _ please  _ move on?” Laughter breaks out among their group, and Seungmin sinks down into his seat. Jisung decides to take pity on the other, and tries to redirect the conversation again. 

“Now that me and Jinnie are together, when are you and your boyfriend free Channie hyung? I wanna go on a double date!” Chan smiles, the excitement in the younger’s voice cute. 

“I’m not sure right now, but the next time we’re planning a date night, I’ll make sure to tell you. We can make that one a double.” He answers. Jisung claps his hands happily, and Hyunjin can’t stop the fond smile from spreading across his face. Their group is silent for a moment, before it’s broken by a low mumble from Seungmin.

“I’m really happy for you guys. You make a really good couple.” The statement sends warmth through Jisung. He knows his friend’s words are sincere, and it makes him thrilled they approve of their relationship. It’s nice to know that other people think they’re good for each other. Jisung holds onto Hyunjin’s arm tighter, smiling to himself. 

“It means a lot,” he speaks quietly, but he knows they all hear him. 

Jisung has wanted Hyunjin for a long time. He’s been in love with him for as long as he can remember, and he thought he’d never get this. It was ok, Jisung was fine with only being friends, but this is so much better. He’s relieved this thing worked out between them and they ended up where they are. They’re in love, they’re mated, and they’ve got the best supporting (and expanding) friend group they could ask for. Jisung knows he’s lucky to have all that at his age, and he won’t take any of it for granted. Laughter floating between them, Jisung thinks he couldn’t be happier. 

“You’re spacing out. What are you thinking about?” Hyunjin whispers. 

“Thinking about how happy you and our friends make me,” Jisung answers honestly, and the love in Hyunjin’s eyes makes his stomach lurch. 

“You make me so happy too,” Hyunjin breathes. 

“You make us all so happy, you’re amazing.” Jisung’s eyes get a little wet, and he squeezes Hyunjin’s arm where he’s gripping it. Jisung has never felt so loved, and if he could, he'd stay in this moment forever. 

All he needs is his best friends, and the love of his life. And the smiles around the room suggest neither are going anywhere, so Jisung settles in, and finally lets himself stop worrying. In this moment, everything is perfect and he wouldn’t change a thing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its the end! if you made it through to the end then thank you lol i hope you enjoyed. this is my first fic longer than 3k so i'm really proud :) it spiraled out of control so bad..my original intentions were for it to be no longer than a thousand words. if you liked it please leave kudos and comments too! i had a lot of fun writing it, and who knows maybe i'll add more parts to it one day (if people like it).


End file.
